


Shoulder

by spacehippie



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehippie/pseuds/spacehippie
Summary: Ian falls off his bike :(A really honkin short one shot. I hope it makes you feel something.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this.

Ian was in a rush to bike back home. He pumped at the pedals, taking a moment to be thankful for how beautiful the town was. Spring was just arriving, and the temperature was absolutely to die for - incredibly comfortable on his skin, especially as the wind rushed past him. The sunlight was glittering and yellow on nice mushroom houses, some kept in better shape than others. He turned the corner, home just in sight, when-

Just as he hopped the bike onto the curb, he felt it shudder beneath him. The chain fell from its tracks. With the pedals suddenly attached to nothing, his leg jammed down and the whole bike pitched to the right beneath him. He crashed into the sidewalk, gasping aloud with a combination of surprise and pain. He shouldered the pavement, _hard_. His flannel shirt was ripped up against the rough concrete and it dug into his flesh.

Barley was taking notes on his upcoming RPG campaign (to be heavily inspired by his recent adventure). He did this by the light of the living room window, chewing on his pencil and knitting his brow thoughtfully. He wouldn’t have noticed anything had Ian, outside, not shouted in pain… He suddenly looked out to see his brother sprawled awkwardly by the driveway.

He dropped what he was doing. Without a single hesitation he rushed out the door, running as fast as he could to his brother.

“Ian!” Barley cried out, rushing closer. His brother was crying. Clutching his shoulder and wailing next to a bike that lay discarded on the grass, handlebars bent up and wheel spinning freely. The younger of the two was too hurt to speak, or move much. He grit his teeth together, wincing his eyes shut - Barley knelt by him and tried to think of what to do. He frowned, feeling his stomach drop onto the ground.

“Ian… Oh, God, Ian, what can I do? Are you okay?”

There was more silence. Ian still wasn’t ready to speak - he rolled over, groaning loudly.

Ian had to be a leader - make some decisions, quick.

“I-I’ll be right back!” He said quickly, running back to the house. He came back just a few seconds later with an ice pack in his hand, breathing heavily as he again got close to Ian and pushed it against his shoulder.

“It just gave out on me…” Ian finally managed with a pained voice, gesturing vaguely to the bike.

Barley interrupted. He shook his head rapidly, cupping Ian’s soft cheek in his hand and frowning.

“Nah, nah. Don’t try to say anything, I’ll make sure you get all patched up.” Barley said. He sounded pretty relieved, now - it was clear Ian hadn’t broken a bone or anything.

And a few moments passed like this. Barley slowly hefted Ian’s torso up onto his lap and kept adjusting where the icepack was. Cradling his brother close. Feeling his own breath shake. He… He wiped his forehead with his free hand.

“It’s… It’s okay. Big brother’s here.” Barley said. He was saying it mostly for _himself_. He _needed_ to be there for Ian. Ian was the most important thing in his life, and seeing him hurt pierced his heart in a way he couldn’t stand. He knew that Ian would be fine, but seeing him look so fragile was unbearable.His thin, frail blue body - his face wrenched up in a gross frown of agony and his right ear quivering like a leaf.

“Really?” Ian said, letting out a sigh and opening up his chocolate brown eyes to look up at Barley. He sounded a little less pained. “You’re… Thanks.” He said fondly, reaching up and poking his brother’s nose.

“Yes, really. Let’s get you inside.” He held out a hand and helped Ian onto his feet, walking slowly to the door.

“I love you, Ian. Don’t scare me like that…” Barley said gently. Sincerely, with Ian slouching into him and staggering along.

Ian blushed softly, looking aside to his brother. “Hey… I love you too, Barley.” He admitted after a hesitation - but it sounded so sincere. His light, gravely voice was beautiful.

Before walking back into the house, the two shared a long hug. Ian’s shoulder would be fine.


End file.
